Overboard
by itskidrauhl
Summary: "Se está ahogando ahora mismo en puro dolor si sigues con esa indiferencia, y si se llegara a inundar en sus propias lágrimas, tú eres el único que puede salvarla de la inundación. Piénsalo, 'tte bayo". Especial SasuSaku month, day 5. One shot.


**.**

**.**

**Overboard.**

_Capítulo Único._

_SasuSaku Month Day #5_

_ D_

_._

.

.

— ¡Hey teme!

No todos los días Sasuke y Naruto tenían misiones para ellos dos solos. Así que cuando lo hicieron, el rubio tuvo la oportunidad de molestar a Sasuke en todas las formas posibles. La misión se llevó a cabo y están acampando por la noche. Acaban de terminar de cenar frente a una fogata, sentados uno en frente del otro.

— ¿Qué? — gruñó.

La expresión del idiota de ojos azules de repente se volvió solemne. — Oh vamos Teme, sabes que tú eres el que más hizo llorar a Sakura-chan más que nadie...

Sasuke se congeló. No esperaba eso. No podía pensar en una respuesta.

El rubio suspiró y continuó — La he visto muy pálida, frustrada y muy delgada últimamente... ¿han peleado, verdad?

El Uchiha se mantuvo callado mirando al suelo, y el Uzumaki lo tomó como una afirmación.

— Sus lágrimas podrían hacer una gran inundación... — bromeó, tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

Naruto comenzó a sentirse incómodo cuando su amigo no decía nada.

— Nosotros... — Sasuke susurró — No creo que podamos seguir juntos...

Los ojos del Uzumaki se abrieron enormemente. — ¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo?

— ¡Somos diferentes, Naruto! Ella sufre mucho conmigo y ¡llora! Tú mismo lo haz dicho ¡Ella necesita a alguien que le de cariño todos los días, que la abrace, que la tome de la mano cuando van por la calle y todas esas estupideces de sus cuentos de hadas! Yo no soy así. No puedo darle lo que ella necesita, yo no puedo cambiar, yo-

— ¡Pero ella ha cambiado por ti, joder!

El Uchiha se quedó estático. Naruto trató de calmarse y suspiró. — Ella ha cambiado por ti, ella te ama, a pesar de todo... a pesar de todos los rechazos, todo el dolor que le haz causado,... Ella no espera que seas un príncipe azul, aunque no lo creas... Sakura-chan dejó de creer en los cuentos de hadas hace mucho, y te acepta, te acepta tal como eres... con defectos y virtudes, teme. Pero no _mates_ su amor, porque Sakura-chan ya ha sufrido lo suficiente. Incluso por mi y Kakashi-sensei o Sai. Por nosotros. Ella no será la más fuerte en batalla, pero su corazón es el más fuerte del Equipo 7. Te ama demasiado, ¡yo renuncié a ella por ti porque pensé que ibas a hacerla feliz! Haz tu maldito trabajo, Sasuke. O aparecerá ese príncipe azul que tanto dices y la alejará de ti y ahí verás todo lo que ella sintió cuando tú te fuiste. Se está ahogando ahora mismo en puro dolor si sigues con esa indiferencia, y si se llegara a inundar en sus propias lágrimas, tú eres el único que puede salvarla de la inundación. Piénsalo, 'tte bayo.

El rubio se levantó yéndose a dormir, dejando a su mejor amigo pensativo y serio.

_Dos días después..._

* * *

Sakura Haruno se llevó una mano al puente de su nariz, indicando un pesado dolor de cabeza. En el último mes, las cosas se habían complicado para ella en todos los sentidos. Al ser la nueva jefa del hospital, el trabajo era el triple y ocupaba casi las veinticuatro horas del día. Eran puros papeles y a veces hasta se quedaba dormida en el escritorio. El reloj marcaban las tres de la mañana y podía decir que ella, ya "había terminado". Salió del hospital y se dirigió a su casa—compartida— luego de saludar a las enfermeras de turno.

La noche era fría y calmada, caminaba con lentitud, como si no tuviese ninguna emoción de llegar. Lo único que quería era dormir para olvidarse de muchas cosas. Pues, en su _vida_, las cosas no iban bien. Atravesó las puertas del barrio Uchiha y pudo divisar a lo lejos la casa más grande. _Su casa._

Era complicado aceptarlo aún pero... Sasuke y ella eran una _especie de pareja. _A la vez era extraño, había pasado todo tan rápido. Él había luchado a favor de la aldea, habían ganado. Su relación al principio consistía en que ella le curaba las heridas y era el fin, no pasaba nada más. Se había planteado así misma que debía ser más amable con él... _¿cómo ser amable con la persona que trato de matarte? Y dos veces._

Sakura entró a la gran mansión Uchiha, quitándose los zapatos y prendiendo un par de luces.

Pero por parte de ella, los sentimientos de amor que tenía hacía a él, habían ganado. Y se reconoció así misma que lo amaba. Luego de unos meses,... entablaban conversaciones y podía sacarle un poco más de sus característicos "_Hmp_" y "_Aa_". Su relación comenzó a mejorar y después, en una noche como esta, hace seis meses, se encontraban así mismos besándose desesperadamente en la oficina de ella. Sus encuentros para tener sexo se intensificaron, y Sakura pensó—tristemente—que el Uchiha solo la quería para su segundo objetivo. En sí, había una parte que le agradaba y otra que no,... no le molestaría llevar un hijo con el amor de su vida, pero, ¿si no había sentimientos de por medio? Le dolía, le dolía que la tomara como un objeto.

_— ¿Qué somos?_

_Sasuke la miró desentendido._

_— ¿Qué?_

_— Lo haz escuchado, ¿qué relación tenemos? Porque si sales con lo de ser amigos, inmediatamente pod-_

_— Ya lo sabes, Sakura... no me hagas decirlo, es molesto._

Y ese día, Sakura había dado por sentado, que era _su novio. _La idea la había puesto feliz, y pensó que todo iba a ir bien de ahora en más... pero se _equivocó._

Sasuke Uchiha era conocido por ser frío, orgulloso, narcisista, egoísta,... y era así con todos, y ella no sería la excepción. Si bien, había veces que era escasamente amable,... Sasuke tenía actitudes que a ella le disgustaban, y no tenía miedo en decirle las cosas, ¿se supone que era su pareja, no?

Todo terminaba en fuertes discusiones, acompañadas de lágrimas por parte de ella y huidas de casa por parte de él. Pero la última de sus discusiones fue una de las peores,... pues, Sakura ya no podía soportar tanta indiferencia del parte del chico, la trataba peor que cuando eran genins y ella se auto-culpaba pensando que era su culpa.

_— ¡Cállate de una vez, estoy cansado de todo esto! _

___— Solo te estaba diciendo que-_

___— _¡Estás siendo una jodida molestia! 

___— ¿¡Cómo me haz llamado!?_

_____— ¿No lo haz escuchado? Mo-les-tia._

_______— ¿¡Sabes una cosa!? ¡Púdrete, Sasuke!_

_Y Sasuke esquivó con facilidad el plato que ella había lanzado haciendo que colapsara contra la pared e hiciera un ruido sonoro, para luego salir corriendo y encerrarse en el cuarto, incluso pudo escuchar sus sollozos. El Uchiha gruñó exasperado, para luego dar un portazo y alejarse de allí._

Sí, definitivamente, su última pelea había sido la peor. Él la había insultado, ella le dijo que se pudriera y le lanzó un plato. Sakura sabía que tener una relación con Sasuke—cubo de hielo—Uchiha, sería complicado. Ya que eran completamente opuestos, pero nunca pensaba que iban a llegar a esos puntos. La verdad que las peleas con Sasuke habían afectado su vida cotidiana más de lo esperado. Vivía con los ojos rojos—señal de que lloraba seguido—y estaba anémica.

La pelirrosa miró con cansancio el living, estaba todo tan ordenado,... ya casi ni pasaba tiempo en casa. Suspiró y con pesadez comenzó a subir las escaleras. Abrió la puerta de su habitación y lo primero que divisó, fue la gran cama matrimonial que compartía con Sasuke. Comenzó a desvestirse y se puso su pijama que consistía en un camisón rojo que le llegaba por encima de los muslos.

Con el paso de los años, el cuerpo de Sakura se había desarrollado perfectamente. Hoy con casi veinte años, estaba orgullosa de su busto—del cual se quejaba antes porque era pequeño—y sobre todo, de su trasero y sus esbeltas piernas que trabajó duro para obtenerlas. Ni se esforzó por prender las luces de la habitación, y lo único que dejó abierto fue la ventana—por si acaso—. Se cubrió con los tres grandes acolchados, cuales en el medio tenían el símbolo Uchiha en grande.

Se acostó del lado izquierdo, dándole la espalda a la ventana. Su ojos se cerraron,... hasta que escuchó un ruido y un chakra familiar.

— _Sasuke y su maldita costumbre de entrar por las ventanas — pensó._

Iba a seguir durmiendo, definitivamente no estaba lista para enfrentarlo, la cabeza le dolía a gritos y su corazón no soportaría otra pelea.

—... estás despierta — habló él.

Mierda.

Sakura no hizo ningún movimiento pero despegó los labios de la almohada. — ¿Cómo te fue en la misión?

— Bien.

Luego sintió un peso a su lado, Sasuke se acostaría a dormir y ahí acabaría todo. Luego, ella desaparecería por la mañana, encerrándose en su oficina y con una pila de papeles esperándola. A él le asignarían otra misión y no estaría por días o semanas y así sucesivamente.

— Sakura.

... O tal vez no.

Ella no se movió.

— ¿Podemos hablar?

— ¿De qué quieres hablar? — la voz ausente de ella lo sulfuraba. No le gustaba y luego recordó algo.

_ — Oh vamos Teme, sabes que tú eres el que más hizo llorar a Sakura-chan más que nadie..._

Sasuke gruñó. — Sabes de qué.

Sakura se levantó de repente, dándose la vuelta, encarándolo. — ¡No, Sasuke! ¡No lo sé hasta que me lo digas!

— ¡No tienes por qué gritarme! — exclamó él.

— ¿A sí? Porque gritar y pelearnos es lo único que hacemos — dijo, sus ojos se encontraban brillosos, Sasuke quiso comenzar a replicar pero ella no lo dejo — Puedo entender que tengas un mal día, que tengas un humor de perros, pero no que me trates de esa manera porque creo que no me lo merezco. Me lastima, y mucho. Estoy cansada de llorar, estoy cansada de luchar por solo una muestra de cariño tuya. Hice todo lo posible para que _esto_ entre nosotros funcionara, no sé si siquiera es una relación. Pero si lo es, déjame decirte que una relación es de a _dos_. Esto no funcionará si no pones de tu parte — finalizó, y luego murmuró — A menos que no quieras... y sí es así, lo entenderé, me iré y no te molestaré más.

Las lágrimas ya caían por sus mejillas, se sentía patética de mostrarse así frente a él. Pero Haruno Sakura era alguien tan abundante de sentimientos y Sasuke era tan carente de ellos.

— ¿Haz terminado ya? — preguntó él con algo de aburrimiento.

— ¿Qué dices?

— ¿Sabes algo? Eres una _verdadera molestia._

Sakura frunció el ceño, esto definitivamente acababa acá. Ya no lo soportaba. — Como digas...

Acto seguido, abrió el ropero y sacó una valija, empacando. Sasuke miraba desde la cama con una sonrisa llena de diversión hasta que escuchó sus sollozos, en un suspiro se paró y se dirigió hasta ella, la tomó del brazo y le dio la vuelta.

— ¿Qué estás...?

— En toda mi vida, perdí a muchas personas queridas para mí,... Itachi, mi madre, mi padre, mis tíos,... y cuando maté a mi hermano me dije a mí mismo de no volver a sentir nada ni piedad por nadie. Me volví el triple frío, orgulloso, era una piedra. Y luego pasaron muchos sucesos, que me hicieron pelear a favor de la villa y_ volví a casa_. Me di cuenta que habían lazos que eran imposibles de romper. Mi amistad con el dobe, el cariño paternal con Kakashi,... y lo que tenemos tú y yo. La noche que hicimos el amor por primera vez, me sentí tan completo. Había tantos sentimientos que tenía dentro de mi, indescriptibles. Esa noche, la noche que me fui de Konoha... estuve apunto de quedarme, estuve a punto de elegirte. Pero mantuve mi mente en frío y seguí adelante. Era tan feliz, por eso me fui, yo no merecía esa felicidad. No merecía estar a tu lado, nunca voy a merecerlo. Es injusto, lo sé. Sería injusto pedirte que te quedes cuando soy la persona que más te ha hecho llorar. No te digo que todo al lado mío será felicidad porque lo único que causo es dolor. Pero,... si te vas ahora, me volveré a sentir solo otra vez. Cada vez que no estás al lado mío, siento que me ahogo. Tú eres quien completa mi vacía existencia, Sakura.

La chica estaba embelesada, aún no podía creerlo.

—... Sas-Sasuke-kun...

— Y de verdad,_ lo siento_. No te valoré, y sí te quieres ir aún así lo acepto. Porque mereces ser feliz con un príncipe azul,... eres un ángel, ¿lo sabías? No te mereces estar con un demonio. No te merezco, Sakura. Y yo-

No pudo continuar cuando la kunoichi atrapó sus labios dulcemente, Sasuke se sorprendió y al segundo le correspondió.

— Te perdono — dijo ella mientras entremezclaba su respiración con la de él. — Jamás voy a dejarte solo.

— Entonces... si es así...

De su bolsillo sacó una pequeña cajita roja. Los orbes verdes de Sakura se abrieron enormemente cuando vio el contenido.

— Esto era de mi madre cuando se casó con mi papá, va de generación en generación,... y como Itachi no pudo utilizarlo, es mi turno. Haruno Sakura, ¿te casarías conmigo?

Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir, y Sakura comenzó a llorar. Sasuke parpadeó varias veces, ¿había dicho algo malo? ¿había sido demasiado pronto? Lo había arruinado...

— ¿Sakura?

— ¡Sí, sí acepto! ¡Claro que me casaré contigo! — exclamó mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente — Te amo, Sasuke-kun, siempre lo he hecho.

El Uchiha sintió como su corazón explotase de felicidad, había escuchado esas tan ansiadas palabras. Ella le había correspondió. Sonrió de medio lado.

— Sakura, gracias.

**FIN.**


End file.
